Fluttering, Fluttering
by Fiallah
Summary: Miku wasn't always like this, life was simpler once upon of time, when she didn't need all of these things to fill in the emptiness she felt. Yuuma was always like this, wishing he could just disappear. Things are never simple, there's always a deeper meaning behind it. They both knew it from the very start of their relationship. VY2 x Miku and various couples


What happened?

Truth is Miku wasn't always this nasty person, she started out like the bubbly little high school girl people saw her as; in their own sick, perverted minds to fulfill some obscure fetish or just how she looked in her videos. Back than everything was good, she didn't have any reason to hate any one, it was time when everything was somewhat normal and where all this weird shit wasn't happening. Everyone was happy, she was happy. Then it all went downhill when she wants to say when Luka first came along, shit it might have been earlier than that. She was already paranoid that someone would take the fame from her, the fame she so rightfully owned. But as more and more joined she knew it didn't matter any more.

She now hated her fame, and knew that no one would ever hold a candle to her. No past Vocaloids or new, even if someone did have a voice that surpassed her she'll still be the first Vocaloid most would see. She hated the majority of Vocaloid3, she found them annoying, their voices to whiny, and the way they acted... It reminded of herself, once upon a time when things where... Better.

Now Miku was just a bitter sex addict, using Len to take out her frustrations. Though recently she's gotten bored of Len, to a point where he even pointed out it wasn't rough as usual. Miku was loosing her touch, or perhaps she was just getting sick of it all. Not to long ago she began smoking to ease her mind, she sat at her desk in her room that reeked of shame and various perfumes. Something was off, it was way too quiet. Oh right, Meiko was out drinking again and Len was finally free from her abuse, from what she's heard he started dating Luka. Miku might've not really cRed about Len, but hearing that made her drive her fist through the nearest wall.

Miku took a puff of her cigarette, long enough that the paper and the cigarette contents turned to ash right down to the filter. She smashed it out in a nearby ash tray, and on que the door busted open with stumbling footsteps getting louder as the got further into the room. The door slammed shut, followed by girlish giggles. Miku sighed, already missing the silence that Meiko had to break. While Miku changed, Meiko was the same from the very start, an eccentric drunk, but a good person at heart.

"Hey Miku~" She heard Meiko practically sing, making her flinch at the sound of her drunk voice twisting to form a melody, "I'm home, hehe." She heard the door to her room open, and in the mirror on the desk where she sat she could see Meiko at the door with her arm slung around some guy with a red hat and blond beard she always brought home, Miku never bothered asking her about his name.

"Welcome home, Meiko." Miku said flatly, her hand twitching for another cigarette. Meiko sniffed the air, the smoke fumes were still floating around, the brunette let out an exaggerated gasp when she finally processed what the smoke was from.

"You've been smoking again!"

"And you're drunk and about to fuck that guy again, you're in no position to talk." Miku snapped, getting annoyed.

"Mean." Meiko pouted, then blew her raspberry, if she was sober there would be no doubt she would take the whole pack and flush it down the toilet, saying that she's to young to be like she is. Not like she could help it, neither of them can, and she that Meiko knew her attempts were just slowing down something they can't stop. "Come on Orlando, let's go to my room." She giggled, and dragged him out of her room and towards her for a night of drunk sex. Well, at least Miku finally figure out the guys name, and just like that she forgot it. Meiko said he had a friend she could hook her up with, but Miku wasn't in the mood for once, she just wanted to smoke. Miku sighed, and reached in the pack for another cigarette, but just like that the door bursted open again.

"For the love of god fuck off!" She shouted, blindly throwing the pack at the door. There was a groan of pain, but the voice was masculine, Miku opened her eyes to see who she hit, and saw a pink haired man rub his head while staring at the pack of cigarettes on the floor.

"Jeez, what the fuck crawled up your cunt and died?"

Miku found the insult to be funny, especially coming from a man like VY2, someone who she would say is in a deeper rut than she is. She cracked a smile, "I don't know, maybe a bat. You aren't the friend of that asshole Meiko hooked up with right?"

"No, that doesn't even..." he stopped, trying to comprehend Miku's nonsensical comment but sighed, shrugging his slouched shoulders, "Nevermind, but where is she?"

"Fucking some guy with a red hat, you know him?"

"Hardly." He bent over to pick up the pack of cigarettes, "I was just dragged back here for some reason, I wouldn't go along if I knew where my house was, I'm still pretty shitfaced." he laughed as he stumbled towards Miku, but other than that he seemed way more coherent than Meiko was. He placed the pack back on the desk where Miku was sitting and stumbled back, bumping his legs against her puffy bed and falling back with a groan.

"You're looking more messed up than usual." Miku commented, "Less sleep? More drinking? Tell me your secrets, I've been in this game longer and I look better than you." It was true, Miku looked older than she really was. No one outside of the Vocaloid's knew of this thanks to image editing and a lot of makeup for concerts. Her hair was stringy with strands of grey sticking out amongst the long teal locks of hair, she would pluck them out if they were in spots that bothered her. There were bags under her eyes, caused by a mix of stress and lack of sleep (that was also brought on by her stress). Meiko told her to take something for her depression, something that was 'prescribed by a doctor', but Miku thought it would only make it worse. She looked like a wreck and she felt like one, but Yuuma was worse off than her, it was like he was programmed with depression. He always seemed to shuffle with his back hunched over and hands stuffed in his pockets, and sounded either tired or on the verge of tears while wearing a forlorn scowl on his face. Except for now he sounded remotely happy, but that's only because he's drunk, it's the only time he could forget some of his misery.

"Both." He burped, sitting on the bed, "I don't even try anymore, what about you? I see you've started smoking."

Miku shrugged, "Started bumming smokes off of Dell, he has a life time supply so he really doesn't care." She reached into the pack and grabbed a cigarette, placing it between her lips and lighting it. She jerked her body towards the left, the chair spun around and she used her foot to stop when she was facing VY2 with a lazy trail of smoke rotating around her. "You want one or something?" She offered, Yuuma held a hand in front of her.

"Nah, I have enough bad habits as it is, anymore and that immortality bullshit we have won't really apply to me anymore."

"I thought you had a death wish on yourself." Miku inquired, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"I do... but I don't feel like dying right now, probably the booze." He coughed, presumably from the cigarette smoke. Other than that he didn't complain about Miku's smoking when he barged into her room for no reason she could think of, he has no right to complain when she hasn't, other than throwing a pack of cigarettes at his head. "Whatever, I guess this is one of my better days."

"At least you can say that." Miku took another drag of her cigarette while Yuuma gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Miku shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, don't think anything of it."

Yuuma looked at her with that puzzled expression for a few more seconds before he shrugged and fell back on the bed, "Shit I'm tired."

"You want to crash here for the night or something, I never thought you liked me enough to sleep in the same bed as me." Miku chuckled, taking a final drag of the cigarette before she snubbed it out. She got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to Yuuma, looking down at his face which was flushed so red it looked like his head was gonna explode, he looked so vulnerable. Despite being gayer than the porn Miku has stashed on her computer she would be lying if she said he wasn't hot, his pink hair, green eyes, if Miku had the opportunity she'd throw Len out and give him the job of being her little slave.

But Yuuma could fight back, and for some reason, deep down she knew she wouldn't let herself taunt and berate Yuuma. Unlike Len she actually... cared about him, maybe?

Yuuma scoffed, "Well make yourself a place on the fucking floor then." He laughed, rolling onto his side, "You have a comfy bed." He murmured, muffled due to him speaking into the mattress.

"One of the few perks of being as popular as I am, really good for fucking." She laid on the bed, supporting herself on her elbow and her head on her hand. By the way Yuuma reacted -or lack thereof- she could tell he was either drunk enough to miss the hint, or he was just flat out ignoring it. She scowled, and placed her hand on his side. Yuuma groaned, and then shook his upper body as a hint to tell her to stop.

"Get your hand off of me." He muttered. Miku smiled, getting a kick out of this and brought her hand down to his hip. Yuuma turned his head so his mouth wasn't in the sheets, "Did you hear me? No touching."

"Oh, sorry." Miku chuckled, retracting her hand, "Didn't hear you." Miku laughed and she removed her arm warmers and carelessly threw them aside. While she reached behind her to unzip her dress as Yuuma mocked her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, bullshit." He lied his head back down on the mattress, sighing deeply, "What do you want from me?" Miku looked at him, sort of surprised at the question, she looked away from him for a moment, thinking about it as she got off of the bed to let her dress fall down to the ground. She knew one thing she wanted from him, but was there anything else she could answer his question with?

"Well you're the one who barged into my room, I should be asking you that question."

"You have a point, but you're the one hitting on me." He rolled onto his side, "If I was sober I probably would've walked out." Yuuma opened his eyes, and jumped upwards with a shocked expression when he saw Miku in nothing but her striped bra and underwear.

"Well stop complaining and tell me if you want to take it up the ass or not." She laughed, climbing onto him. Yuuma stuttered as she crawled not him, tracing circles on his chest.

"Oh, right, you're that type of girl." Yuuma giggled, blushing darkly as he looked away from her. "I'm in for a fucking treat tonight."

"Can you just tell me if you want to get fucked, I'm not a patient person." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Staring deeply into his bright green eyes while Yuuma tried to avoid the uncomfortable eye contact.

"Hmm, fine, I'll try it. But I want the lights off."

"Look if you don- wait what?"

"I'm never gonna get through Kaito's thick skull and I fucked just about all there is to fuck, might as well try something new." Yuuma said in a tired voice like he wouldn't have the energy for it.

"Something new?" Miku pondered the phrase for a moment, "You mean you never fucked a girl?" Yuuma nodded.

"No, I haven't... yet, but you're the type of girl to-"

"Yeah I know, but it wouldn't be different because you're still taking it up the ass."

"It's different." Yuuma assured. "It's nice to have the actual thing that just a plastic rod shaped like a dick. We could both try something new." Yuuma brought his hand to Miku's chin, stroking her jaw line with his thumb with a certain spark in his eye. And in that moment Miku felt something she hasn't felt in a very long time, she felt vulnerable. She blinked a few times, and shook her head, prompting Yuuma to retract his hand.

"What, you've never been submissive or anything like that?" Yuuma asked, sounding like he was about to laugh.

"What? No I have... well... it's not something I do often, ok?" Miku looked away from him, a dark shade of red blooming on her face. Yuuma wasn't gonna lie, it looked cute on a hot headed girl like Miku.

"Well, will being on top help out a bit? I'm not like you, I like to make sure everyone's enjoying it." Miku looked at him with a scowl and punched him on the arm, Yuuma couldn't tell if it was playful or not. "Okay, I sort of deserved that." He laughed, which was very weird for a miserable person like Yuuma. He then leaned in, taking Miku by surprise when he pressed their lips together. Miku's eyes widen, whatever he was drinking must've been some sort of prissy cocktail she would order whenever Meiko dragged her to a bar, mixing in with the taste of the cigarettes she'd been smoking and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

She pressed back, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him back so that she was on top. Through his pants she felt something she was afraid she wouldn't feel from him, and she giggled on his lips, opening her mouth so Yuuma's tongue could glide into her mouth. The bitter tang of alcohol over powered any other thing she could taste. She tried her hardest not to gag, she hated the taste of alcohol but bared with it for now as Yuuma pressed his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Miku groaned, running her hand upon his hat and slipped it off his head to sift her fingers through his hair.

He parted, staring right into Miku's eyes with their lips bare centimeters away, he exhaled deeply, his heart racing. He sat up and began to remove his jacket, Miku growled and helped him out by ripping the jacket off of his shoulders and lifting his shirt over his head.

"Like I said, I'm not a patient person." Miku said with a seductive grin, she pressed on his chest, making him to lie down on his back, her twin tails flowing onto his chest. He was skinny, so much that his ribs were visible enough to make Miku think he as starving himself. She trailed her fingers over his ribs, shivering at the feeling of the bones, Miku craned her head downwards, pressing her lips against his before she trailed her lips downwards. Over his neck, down to his collar bone where she gave the skin a bite.

Yuuma groaned out, gripping the bed as she sucked on the skin. When she parted there was a bright red mark and slight indents where her teeth where. Yuuma was thankful it was in a place no one could see.

"For someone like you I never thought-"

"Shh." Miku pressed a finger against his lips, "Don't talk." She took a hand and placed it on the strap near the hooks on her bra, Yuuma gulped, "Go ahead, take it off, or you-"

"Shut up." Yuuma stuttered, "I know how to unhook a bra."

"Says the man who never fucked a girl."

"I do a lot of cross dressing, now can you please-" Yuuma sighed, and brought both of his hands to the hook and got the loose as quick as he could. Miku chuckled when she felt the straps of her bra loosen up, and she brushed the straps off of her shoulder so the bra could fall onto Yuuma's lower torso.

The pink haired man's face turned completely red as his eyes went straight towards her breasts. Miku blushed, but leaned forward to hide it, her breasts right up to Yuuma's face. "You're not gonna do anything?" She asked quietly. Yuuma responded by pressing her closer and sealing his lips around her nipple. Miku bit back a moan as Yuuma suckled on the nub, running his tongue and teeth whilst he teased the other with his free hand. Miku arched her back, pressing her clothed rejoins against Yuuma's erection.

"Nnn, shit." She muttered, Yuuma bit down, causing Miku to throw her head back with a stifled moan. Yuuma pulled back to see the nub red and swollen, he quickly switched to the other, giving it the same treatment, only with more teeth. Miku bit her lip, gripping the back of Yuuma's head, grabbing fistfuls of his soft pink hair. Soon enough he pulled back, his hand sliding from her breasts down to her buttocks, hooking his thumb beneath the elastic of her underwear he slipped the down her knees.

Miku sat on her knees, looking down at Yuuma with lust filled eyes, for some reason she felt vulnerable, for once she felt it. And for some reasons she was enjoying it, more so when it was brought on by him, of all people. Without saying a word, Miku unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, his erection busting from his jeans, standing to attention while Yuuma watched her every movement with anticipation.

She slipped his pants off of his feet, pushing them off the side of the bed she straddled Yuuma, positioning herself just right over his member. Yuuma exhaled,closing his eyes, Miku scowled, and leaned forward, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hey, look at me." She demanded, Yuuma opened his eyes. And gasped lightly, Miku looked so different, so much more beautiful than how he saw her, instead of the equally miserable person she was, there was a feeling a mutual gratification flowing between the two of them. Yuuma grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him.

Miku gasped when she felt him slide into him, she gripped the sheets as she tried to relax, it's been so long since she had sex that involved her being penetrated that it was almost like her first time all over again. She forced herself not to let her mind wander to another man who made her feel this way, trying to keep the thought, the name of a certain purple haired man.

"G-Ga- goddamnit." She stuttered, taking a few breaths before se began to thrust herself up and down onto Yuuma's cock. Slow at first, getting used to the feeling while confused pleasure coursed through her body, moaning loudly as she threw her head back. Yuuma panted harshly as Miku thrust herself deeper onto him with every thrust, felling himself getting lost in the pleasure. He gripped Miku's hips and began to pump her onto him, lifting himself up so he could get closer to her.

He embraced her, their chests rubbing together with every thrust, Miku panted against his lips before she sealed them together in a fierce kiss, tongues tangled in a violent dance as the movement between their hips got faster and harder. Miku threw her legs up over Yuuma's shoulders, the pressure bringing both of them more pleasure as Yuuma grinding his hips into her. Miku's moans muffled within his mouth, tears dripping down her eyes and between their sealed lips.

"Hmm, Mi-Miku." Yuuma moaned, a tinge of delight coursing through Miku at the sound of her name.

"Yuuma~" She sighed between heated kissed, in response he pressed her hard against him, lifting her up before he slammed her onto him, Miku moaned loudly, and Yuuma continued to do this, lifting her up about half way before pushing her back down onto him.

"En, oh, Yuuma, Yuuma!" She cried, grinding her hips onto him.

"Say my name Miku." He whispered between kisses, "Say my name."

"Yuuma." She sighed, his grin got wider. A few more hard thrusts into her he let out out jerky cry as he came, his hot fluid filling her up. Miku's cries became erratic as she came not to long after as Yuuma continued thrusting his hips, riding out his orgasm until he exhausted himself, panting loudly as he felt back on the bed, pulling Miku with him.

He pulled out of Miku, his penis covered in a mix of their cum. She lay her head on his sweaty chest, and fell sleep almost right after. Yuuma looked at her as she slept, looking so peaceful, so relaxed. Her face not scrunched up in that scowl, for once she looked at ease, just like how Yuuma felt at that moment. Feeling more so than he did than he did after sleeping with all those men, more than he has in years. Yuuma chuckled, and kissed her on the head. Miku groaned a little in her sleep, and Yuuma chuckled, closing his eyes. But while he was trying to fall a sleep, he spoke, not sure if he wanted Miku to hear it or not.

"You know, we had the lights on this whole time." He chuckle before drifting off to sleep, still not bothering to turn off the light.

* * *

Miku awoke the next day to the smell of eggs. She groaned as she sat up in her bed, rubbing the grit from her eyes as she felt the spot next to her. Once she opened her eyes just enough to make out the bedroom, she looked to where Yuuma fell asleep, and saw that he wasn't there. This was normal for Miku, hell she was the one who usually left before her parter woke up, but for doe reason she felt a pang of sadness but quickly swallowed it before she could have the chase to dwell on it. After all someone was making her breakfast.

She stepped out of bed and got dressed in her usual get up, but saw something weird, Yuuma's clothes where still there. She cocked her eye brow, trying to think of why he would leave his clothes here. He didn't go back home naked, did he? Last night he said that he didn't even know where his home was because he was so drunk. Then she started to think about the whole breakfast thing. Could Meiko be making her breakfast?

Miku sighed, hoping she'll find out what happened. She walked out of her bedroom, still pushing her arm warmer up her arm, "Hmm, food." She muttered, knowing she hasn't eaten anything in the past twelve hours this would taste better than it probably would if Meiko was making it. But as she entered the kitchen her jaw dropped, at the stove was the man in question wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron Meiko had laying around for some reason. Miku's eyes went straight down towards Yuuma's backside, blushing darkly before he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Just in time, made you breakfast."

"Um, okay." Miku's eye twitched.

"What, no thank you?" Yuuma joked, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"You made me think you left in the middle of the night." Miku took a seat at the small table that only sat two people. Those two people were supposed to be her and Meiko, but she didn't get up until one o'clock, same with the fat bastard she's been sleeping with lately.

"Well you're lucky I'm not like that." Yuuma nearly sang as he poured the eggs onto a plate, "You guys only had eggs in the fridge."

"That's fine." Miku placed her head on her hand, "You gonna have any?"

"Of course, I made them, and I'm starving." Yuuma said as he poured some onto another plate. He brought the plates towards the table and placed it in front of Miku.

"You're also lucky if it would mean that much to you if I did leave." Yuuma added. Miku gasped, surprised at the subject she though was dead.

"It's not like that-" Miku objected, blushing darkly.

"Hehe, that's bullshit." Yuuma took a seat across from her, still grinning. Miku's expression softened at the smile that seemed so out of place on Yuuma's face, a smile that's been on his face for the whole morning. "I couldn't leave the only girl I slept with like that, even someone like you."

"Dick." Miku spat, she looked around for a fork, "No fork?"

Yuuma chuckled, and got up from the table to retrieve a fork for both of them, seeing as how he didn't bother getting one for himself. It gave Miku some time to think about what was going on. Why was Yuuma so nice to her now? Sleeping with her would be the most obvious answer, but why else would he do this? Does he actually _like_ her? Miku shook her head, no, Yuuma was just as incapable of love as she was. They both weren't best suited for anything long term. Miku doesn't count Len being her slave as anything serious. Then there was Gakupo...

"Here you go." Yuuma cut her thoughts off, placing a fork next her plate, "Now eat up, don't let it get cold."

Miku sighed, thankful her thoughts were cut off. She hated thinking to deep into things, but would always find herself doing it anyway. It made things way to complicated, and lord knows enough things.

Yuuma and Miku ate their breakfast in silence, not even asking why he bothered anyway. She knew he would just respond with something like 'Can't I be nice to the only girl I slept with?' or some bullshit. Miku finished her eggs quickly, despite it not having hot sauce like how she usually ate them. They placed their plates in the sink for them to be washed at some point later in the day.

Yuuma got dressed, and saw Miku sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette while staring off into space. Yuuma grinned, and sneaked up behind her and placed a quick kiss on her head, causing her to jump with a yelp. "I'll see you later, sweet heart." He laughed before heading out of the door. Miku just in the direction he walked whilst rubbing the part of her head where he kissed.

"Did he just call me sweet heart?" Miku sighed, facing back towards the TV. The blank screen showing her reflection, seeing the same train wreck of a girl she has been for the past year or so. She closed her eyes, and took a drag of her cigarette. Things are gonna be complicated no matter how hard she tries. Nothing is simple. Nothing at all.

* * *

So many songs were listened to in the making of this crappy fanfic  
PS: 20 points if you can figure out the series where the guy Meiko was sleeping with was from.


End file.
